In the packaging industry, packages may be provided with certain features designed and configured to capture a consumer's attention. For example, packages may be shaped or colored in manners that are aesthetically appealing. Thereby, these features may encourage sale of the products including such packaging.
However, in light of increasing competition to gain a consumer's attention, many products may include such pleasing aesthetic attributes, thereby lessening competitive advantages provided thereby. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide packages with enhanced functionality in order to further appeal to a consumer's interest.